


〔盾铁〕灵魂伴侣

by SiveryMesic



Series: 要我报之以歌 [5]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiveryMesic/pseuds/SiveryMesic
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: 要我报之以歌 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842781
Kudos: 2





	〔盾铁〕灵魂伴侣

史蒂夫·罗杰斯在用一种近乎恳求的目光凝望着他。能迫使美国队长在手持的盾牌之后摆出这样一副无可奈何的示弱姿态的人，大概也只有他了。  
  
史蒂夫的双眼中氤氲着些许水汽，眨一眨眼就会消失不见，而不是夺眶而出的那种。但他没有眨眼，他任由这些许水汽蒸腾在自己的瞳孔深处，他希望那人可以通过那套该死的盔甲看到这些许水汽，然后像他们每次达成的默契那样，读懂此时此刻他的所思所想。但没有用，他只是在一出既定的台本前做着最后的无谓挣扎。  
  
他感到自己的灵魂在轻颤，当他挺身而出挡在那人和巴基·巴恩斯之间时，当他伸出左手在巴基身前摆出太过明显的保护姿态时，他终于在耳畔听到了来自自己灵魂深处的共鸣。他第一次如此清晰地感知到他的灵魂伴侣，他感知到对方心中那翻腾纠缠的孤独无助与绝望痛楚。这种感知使他眸中的水汽又溢出几许，他回头看了面无表情的巴基一眼，最后眨了眨酸涩的眼睛。  
  
风平浪静之下沉重压抑的情感几乎汹涌着要吞噬他的自我意识，左手手腕的内侧皮肤也间断着传来一阵陌生的灼痛感，他不得不强迫自己在这灵魂的剧烈共鸣中保持理智，因为他正手持天平，权衡着天平两端。  
  
史蒂夫的内心涌起一股无法抗拒的力量，叫嚣着要他将这个正逐渐倾斜的天平偏向某方。但他不知这股力量究竟从何而来，它们在他的眼中并无存在的恰当理由。他用理智将这股力量硬生生地压制了下去，就在这剑拔弩张之际，他不该再做出任何被不必要的情感驱使而决定的选择。他近乎倔强地使用着一股蛮力，使心中的这道天平最后偏向了他的巴基。他必须保护这位朋友，无论从何种角度思考，无论顺从理智还是情感，他都必须维护这位朋友，他心中有坚定不移的理由。  
  
但当他重新望向那人时，水汽还是毫无防备地氤氲而出。  
  
他多希望，这些坚定不移的理由所向，是托尼·斯塔克。  
  
“我不管，他杀了我妈妈。”  
  
他再次眨了眨眼睛，最后选择了握紧拳头。  
  
*  
  
达到一定的年龄后，每个人的左手手腕上都会出现一个专属于他们的单词。这个单词，短短几个字母，指引着人们用整个生命在茫茫人海中寻找他们的灵魂伴侣。  
  
有些人的单词很简单，简单到恰是他们伴侣全名中的某个。有些人的单词则很抽象，抽象到可能要将这个世界淘尽，将毕生时光耗尽，才能找到或是最终也无法找到他们的伴侣。上帝对他的子民并不能做到一视同仁。  
  
大概是出于某种补偿，那些拥有抽象单词的人们，最后总能收获更为幸福的结局。这是一条定律，通过大量的实践被总结而出的定律。  
  
死亡。史蒂夫·罗杰斯七岁那年，他的左手手腕上忽然出现了这个单词。不算非常的抽象，与他母亲手上一个晦涩难懂的专业名词相比，毕竟死亡是每个人都无法逃脱的宿命。  
  
死亡。七岁的史蒂夫·罗杰斯不明白太过平凡无奇的自己怎么会拥有这样一个，在年幼的他看来充满了传奇色彩的单词。是时他尚且无法体会死亡背后的沉重内涵，也无法倾听自己灵魂深处的声音，但他几乎下意识地想要抵触这个单词，因为它看上去实在太过不祥。他的母亲告诉他，出现在手腕上的这个单词里包含了太多上帝对未来的慷慨指引，史蒂夫·罗杰斯于是有些悲观地想，上帝在指引他和他的灵魂伴侣走向死亡。  
  
现实也确实如此。  
  
死亡这个单词出现在他手腕上的第二天，他获知自己的父母因意外过世，留下了他孤身一人，只影伶仃穷困潦倒。  
  
他死死按住左手手腕，按到少年幼嫩的皮肤上出现淤青也不放手，静静地看着他父母的遗体被一层白布包裹，从此与他天人永隔。  
  
他没有哭，没有掉一滴眼泪。他右手的掌心正毫无缝隙地抚触着左手手腕上那个意为死亡的单词，他感到了一股艰涩的情感正在他的心头发酵。他的蓝眼睛里一片清澈，他希望自己能谨遵母亲的教诲，在他那灰暗的未来面前保持坚强。  
  
死亡。从史蒂夫·罗杰斯七岁那年开始，他再也无法用一种单纯的渴慕情感来面对这个单词，和它所引向的属于史蒂夫·罗杰斯的灵魂伴侣。  
  
死亡。这个单词赋予史蒂夫·罗杰斯的，与别人全然不同。  
  
*  
  
世界大战的硝烟席卷了整个欧洲之时，史蒂夫·罗杰斯下意识地想起了自己手腕上的单词。这是上帝对未来的慷慨指引，他从未忘记过母亲的嘱托。现在他看到了自己的未来，战火将死亡一词无限地拉近了史蒂夫·罗杰斯的生活。  
  
他无比痛恨着这种无力改变的命运。每个夜晚，坐在床沿拿指腹摩挲过皮肤上黑色的印记时，他都会如此冥思。他仇恨又深爱着自己的单词，仇恨来自于死亡的沉痛，深爱来自于守护的职责。  
  
但他绝不会被命运击倒。他想尽快找到自己的灵魂伴侣，他想阻止这无休止的死亡巡回，拼上他所拥有的全部微弱力量。他一次又一次满怀希冀地报名参军，他想他的灵魂伴侣可能正在世界的某个战场中与死亡厮杀，他想自己也许会在战火的阴影下拥有一场浪漫的邂逅。当然这不是最重要的，阻止死亡是上帝赋予史蒂夫·罗杰斯的职责，他想用自己的双手为更多人捍卫和平。  
  
每一次递交上报名参军的表格时，他都希望自己可以在渺茫的希望下找到他的灵魂伴侣，又希望他永远都找不到那个人。或许他并没有想象中那般坚强，他羞于承认自己害怕独自面对死亡。  
  
然而这一切，在史蒂夫·罗杰斯接受了重生计划后，都变得与以往肤浅的认知截然不同。这是上帝对未来的慷慨指引，传奇色彩开始渲染进他先前平凡无奇的人生之中。当史蒂夫·罗杰斯在战争面前天真地以为死亡已与他足够亲近之时，美国队长的力量将这种亲近成功放大了四倍。现在这个单词看上去比以往任何时候都更加适合他，就像一场无心的预言在不可避免的时间推动下逐步于现实中兑现。偶然间无意瞥见左手手腕上那个黑色的单词时，史蒂夫·罗杰斯会感到一种更加明显的窒息的压抑感。  
  
佩姬的出现使这一切多了一分转机。  
  
史蒂夫爱她，虽然他不知道死亡这个单词与佩姬可能存在何种联系，但他无可救药地爱上了她。更重要的是，他知道佩姬同样深爱自己。史蒂夫在这种爱情与灵魂伴侣的责任之间晕乎了头脑，他想方设法地说服自己，死亡指的就是佩姬，也许是与她特工的身份有关，也许是暗示他们相遇在充满了死亡的战场上，总而言之，死亡指的就是佩姬。史蒂夫想到这里的时候松了一口气，一切都没有来得太晚，他与他的灵魂伴侣，他们之间没有横亘一个以死亡为题的结局。  
  
然后，不可避免的，他想知道佩姬手腕上的单词是什么。他想知道，上帝用了哪一个单词来描述他自己。当他向佩姬提出这个疑问时，后者意味深长地凝视了他一会儿，就在这凝视之中，史蒂夫明白过来，他的希望再一次归为湮灭，他说服自己的理由看上去是那么的牵强。  
  
“这不重要。”佩姬告诉他，她的手腕上刻着一个人名，与史蒂夫·罗杰斯无关的人名，“我不会刻意去寻找这个名字的主人是谁，这不重要。我不会因为某个人是我的灵魂伴侣而爱他，我爱他，所以他才是我的灵魂伴侣。”  
  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯不太明白这复杂的逻辑关系。但他明白，自己与佩姬不同，他的单词赋予他的东西，与任何人都全然不同。  
  
然而他还是深深的爱着佩姬。他一边无法割舍掉自己的灵魂伴侣，一边与佩姬陷入了热恋。他希望自己可以和佩姬白头偕老，这种想法使一种背叛感席卷了他的心头，他不该就这样弃他的灵魂伴侣于不顾，死亡，他明白的，他必须要去阻止这个单词的发生。  
  
但是他就是无法权衡自己的情感，他任由自己被这两种情感肆意左右。  
  
佩姬告诉他，并不是所有人携手同行的另一半都是各自的灵魂伴侣。佩姬说史蒂夫只是需要更多的时间来体会这其中的区别。  
  
命运没有慷慨相赠更多的时间。  
  
巴基死了。  
  
再一次的，死亡再一次的击中了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。与父母的过世和战争的阴影不同，这一次来自死亡的冲击比以往任何时候都要更加的沉重与汹涌。史蒂夫坐在已沦为一片废墟的小酒吧里，默默注视着唯一一张完好的桌子上摆放整齐的空酒瓶。  
  
他伸出了刻着死亡印记的左手去抓他的巴基，然后巴基坠入了无底的深渊之中。  
  
那一刻，他感觉自己在追随着巴基坠落。  
  
呼啸的风声在他的耳边回响，他第一次碰触到了自己的灵魂，感觉中除去绝望所带来的一切，别无所有。  
  
他的未来，早已被铭刻在左手的手腕之上。他早该意识到的，他与巴基，但他被爱情弄昏了头脑，他到底在死亡面前迟到了一步。  
  
佩姬来找他时，史蒂夫怔愣地看着手腕内侧黑色的字迹，笃定道：“我要去找他，我知道他一定还活着。”  
  
佩姬叹了一口气。她不明白史蒂夫为何在一个单词面前如此固执，她不知道灵魂伴侣到底在史蒂夫心中意味着什么。但她没有理由阻止史蒂夫的行动，她只能单薄地劝说，至少在消灭红骷髅之后，她会倾其所有帮助史蒂夫寻找巴基。  
  
好在，史蒂夫将情感与责任分得很清。  
  
然后命运又冲他们开了个玩笑。  
  
他驾驶着喷气机坠入冰洋前的刹那，在心中对他的灵魂伴侣做了一番诚挚的致歉。  
  
对不起，让你从此失去了那个代表着史蒂夫·罗杰斯的单词。  
  
*  
  
史蒂夫拿起那本放在冰箱顶部的日记，小心翼翼地翻开内页，看到上面一如既往的潦草笔迹时，竟难以自制地微笑了一下。  
  
在命运的捉弄下，这份拥有还能如此真实，他心存感激。  
  
耳边传来细微的声响，他知道这间简陋的小公寓的主人回来了。在转身前的片刻时间里，他的脑海中回旋着太多他想对巴基·巴恩斯说的话。关于联合国派遣特种部队对巴基实施的追捕，关于在维也纳发生的爆炸，关于冬日战士，关于他们之前的搏斗和巴基对他的救助，关于他与巴基在七十年前的全部回忆。  
  
他转过身，目光首先落在了巴基·巴恩斯的机械手臂上。  
  
最后，他启口问的第一句话竟然是，你是否还记得遗失在左手手腕上的那个单词。  
  
巴基面无表情地摇了摇头。史蒂夫的无线电中传来了山姆无可奈何的催促。  
  
*  
  
“他是我的朋友。”  
  
史蒂夫无力地坦白。他希望这句话能在自己与托尼之间挽回些什么，什么都好，只要能停下这场毫无意义却影响颇深的战斗。他发现那些在他看来本应该坚定不移的用来维护巴基的理由，在每一次朝托尼·斯塔克挥拳之际，都会脆弱不堪到被轻易动摇。与托尼·斯塔克的对局，他迈出的每一步都比想象中更加的艰涩无比。但他必须向前迈进，为了阻止被镌刻在他左手手腕上的死亡痕迹。  
  
托尼·斯塔克的攻击确实因为这句话停顿了一秒。就在史蒂夫以为希望终于光临西伯利亚寒冷的雪原时，他不得不再次逼迫自己攥紧拳头。  
  
托尼·斯塔克掌心炮发出的光束击打在他的盾牌上，摩擦出刺目的光芒。  
  
那人躲在冰冷的盔甲之后，语气中毫无波澜地回答：  
  
“我曾经也是。”  
  
史蒂夫觉得自己心如刀绞，就因为那简简单单的三个单词，心如刀绞。但在残酷的现实面前，他只能继续战斗，他有自己想要守护的东西，即使赌上性命也要誓死守护的东西。他只能在这种寻不见出口的绝望中继续战斗，直到一切的终结。  
  
他不知道在一切终结之时，迎接自己的是明媚的朝阳还是更加绝望的末日。  
  
他不希望自己的未来里失去托尼·斯塔克。他无法正视自己对托尼·斯塔克莫名的情感，但就在这一刻，哪怕要他向全世界昭示美国队长的贪婪，他也要无所畏惧地坦白，他不希望自己的未来里失去托尼·斯塔克。  
  
哪怕死亡早已被无情烙印于他的灵魂之上。  
  
*  
  
“你是哪个巴基？”  
  
史蒂夫皱起眉头问向那个刚刚苏醒的人。他清楚自己的语气应该更加柔和，但不明原因，他控制不住心头的焦躁。他发现自己的心思并不完全安放此处，他在无法自制地想着另一个人，这使他感到一种无能为力的深深罪恶感。  
  
巴基动了动他被束缚住的机械手臂，漆黑的长发随着他细微的动作轻轻摇晃于半空之中。史蒂夫出神地看着他露出一个阔别七十余年之久的温和笑容，然后，他听见巴基说：“我左手手腕上的单词，是蜕变。”  
  
史蒂夫终于集中了自己分散的精神。  
  
蜕变。是啊，是蜕变，正是蜕变。  
  
他一直在奋力寻找的东西。他苦苦搜寻，近乎执迷，他终于在这一刻得以确认，他终于赶在宿命之前找到了他的灵魂伴侣。  
  
他终于能亲手打开，锁扣在七岁的史蒂夫·罗杰斯那颗幼小心灵上沉重的枷锁。  
  
一股久违的，太过陌生的轻松感使他浑身舒畅，他终于无需多加掩饰，他微笑着看向他的巴基，对山姆说：“我们应该向托尼寻求帮助。”  
  
哪怕最后这项提议被山姆否决了，他并不为此感到沮丧。他很高兴，他终于将他一直想说的那个名字念出了口，在他好不容易找到了自己的灵魂伴侣之后。  
  
他知道的，死亡，除了巴基，还有谁曾如此真切地与死亡擦肩呢？  
  
*  
  
有血液溅到了史蒂夫裸露在外的左手手腕上，而且恰好落于那个被膏体遮住的黑色单词部位。  
  
一阵撕心裂肺的疼痛在一瞬之间从体表传至内心。他慌张地丢下手中的盾牌，瘫倒在一旁冰凉的地面上，任额头的血迹流进胀痛的双眼中。以缓释那种突如其来的痛楚。  
  
他不敢去看自己亲手在托尼·斯塔克的胸前切出的那道痕迹。他知道这将成为他永生的罪恶，但他有理由这么做，他不断地告诉自己，在另一份更为重要的守护面前，他只能这么做。这世上没有两全其美的事情。  
  
他不敢去看自己亲手在托尼·斯塔克的胸前切出的那道痕迹。他怕支离破碎的反应堆残骸会撕裂他的瞳膜，从此永远地夺走他的光明。  
  
一切都结束了，除去流不尽的鲜血，并没有发生死亡。  
  
他扶起巴基，视线黏着在那支断臂参差的边缘上。或许真正属于肉体的部分早在七十年前就已断去的缘故，他体会不到一支机械手臂被灼断时可能为它的主人带去的痛苦。他看着那参差的边缘焦黑的痕迹，想象着被他抛弃在身后的人此刻正露出怎样一种表情。  
  
那个单词，还在以一种不容忽视的隐痛，叫嚣着自己的存在感。他上下打量了巴基一番，他想确认他的老友究竟伤到了哪里。  
  
他多虑了，除了一支断臂，巴基看上去比他和托尼加在一起还要完好。他手腕上的血迹大概来自他自己，他含糊地想，他知道现在的他看上去简直狼狈至极。  
  
丢掉盾牌后，他头也不回地离开了。他不敢回头，当然不敢。哪怕眼角的余光在无意中扫视到那道身影，他恐怕自己也会义无反顾地留下来。但他知道他不应该这么做，他的责任，更多一部分，寄托在他所扶持的这个人身上。他无法抗拒，这是命运的选择。他在这命运之中发现了端倪，觉察到了错误因子，但是他不能改变，他所背负的，是死亡赋予他的沉重使命，与任何人都全然不同，他绝不能随心所欲，他品尝过苦果。  
  
这是痛苦的，但至少值得。  
  
*  
  
“为了拯救更多的死亡。”  
  
史蒂夫对旺达说。  
  
之后，在那个房间中进行的对话是怎样牵扯至灵魂伴侣这个敏感话题上面的，史蒂夫已不太记得。他给旺达看了自己左手手腕上的那个黑色单词，旺达是除佩姬和山姆之外第三个知道它的人。他自嘲道，这大概是旺达见过的最奇怪的一个记号。  
  
史蒂夫始料未及的是，旺达在短暂的迟疑后摇了摇头。  
  
“我见过托尼·斯塔克的单词，和你一样怪。”  
  
史蒂夫问旺达她是如何得知托尼一直细心保守的小秘密的，旺达有些难为情，吞吐着不知道如何解释。她显然没料到史蒂夫会有此一问，按照常理，她以为史蒂夫会出于好奇地打探托尼手腕上的单词是什么。  
  
“如果我猜的没错的话，”史蒂夫微笑着朝局促的旺达眨了眨眼睛，“是奥创事件那次。”  
  
“他看到了全军覆没的复仇者联盟，”像是好不容易才找到一个倾泻的出口，旺达说，“他上前去确认你的死亡，然后你抓住了他的左手，就握在那个单词之上。你对他说，他本可以做得更好，这一切都是他的过错。”  
  
史蒂夫深吸了一口气。  
  
旺达继续说：“然后我透过你的指缝看见了他的单词，上面写着重生。”  
  
史蒂夫尚未来及思考这个单词所包含的意义之际，幻视穿墙而来。  
  
再之后，命运没有留下多余的时间供他弥补这无意错过的思考。  
  
*  
  
当重生这个单词出现在了托尼·斯塔克的手腕上时，这名年仅七岁的天才少年翻遍了他所能找到的任何资料，从中寻找着可能存在的，与这个单词有关的所有信息。  
  
重生，一个充满了希望的单词，一个并不如看上去那般简单的单词。托尼·斯塔克觉得这个单词很适合自己，他从出生开始就与常人不同，他可不能忍受自己拥有一个烂大街的姓名作为这独一无二的标记。  
  
重生。缘于这个单词的特殊性，托尼觉得要找到自己的灵魂伴侣可能是件很简单的事情，也可能是件很困难的事情。他搜遍所有资料，所有能与重生这个单词搭上边的历史人物、文学作品都被他翻了个遍。他甚至因为这件事，从父亲繁杂的数据库里调出了一个名为重生的实验计划，为此他挨了霍华德一顿严厉至极的教训。大概正是从那个时候开始，霍华德爱上了向托尼讲述他与美国队长之间发生过的故事。  
  
托尼·斯塔克当然不会愚蠢到把史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个漫画人物当作自己灵魂伴侣的地步。他将他找到的所有资料与他身边的人进行了一一对比，并没有出现符合度超过百分之六十的人选，这使托尼松了一口气。他可不希望自己的后半辈子因为一个莫名其妙出现的单词而与某个谁牢牢捆绑在一起。他的灵魂伴侣尚未出现，这意味着在他的灵魂伴侣出现之前，他可以任性妄为，毕竟他得抓住这个机会。  
  
不过说实话，现代社会，还有谁会重视灵魂伴侣这种并没有科学依据佐证的东西？真正能找到自己灵魂伴侣的人越来越少，但这并不意味着那些找不到灵魂伴侣的人注定孤独终老。爱情存在它的不可控性，当爱情叩响灵魂的大门时，托尼想，去他妈的灵魂伴侣。他又不是纯情的少女，他可不会偏爱这种理想中的爱情故事，一夜情都比这玩意有趣得多。  
  
每到复活节的时候，托尼都要忍不住自嘲一下，他的灵魂伴侣可能是上帝。  
  
直到他被丢进无线信号无法覆盖的沙漠深处，直到他的心脏被一个冰冷的机器代替，托尼终于知道了他一直找不到自己灵魂伴侣的原因。重生，这个单词根本就是为他量身打造。除了他，还会有谁能有机会与死亡来一次真切如此地擦肩呢？他的灵魂伴侣根本就是他自己，哪怕他并没有听过类似的故事情节，但是没关系，托尼·斯塔克从来不按常理出牌。他的灵魂伴侣从来都是他自己，他是一个注定要孑然一身的人，否则的话，他为何会被自己父亲生前的合作伙伴狠心背叛？为何每次当他走到剧情最末时，都会变成孤身一人？  
  
他从来不将这个单词示于人前，他告诉世界他已找到了自己的灵魂伴侣，这个单词专属于托尼·斯塔克的肉体和托尼·斯塔克的灵魂。他不需要任何一个人来与他分享这个单词，他担负不起身为别人灵魂伴侣的那部分责任，他的所作所为，只能带来无法挽回的过错和难以补偿的死亡。所以，他蒙蔽自己，他宁愿他被命运选中，成为了那个注定终生孤独之人。  
  
他依然和佩珀打得火热，他没有背叛自己的灵魂，他只是在为自己的灵魂寻求慰藉。  
  
然后他遇见了史蒂夫·罗杰斯，一个只存在于少年漫画中的人。  
  
他开始动摇。  
  
他想起自己年幼时在霍华德的数据库里找到的那个实验计划，它名为重生，而它的实验产物正是美国队长。他知道这两者间一定存在有什么联系，但他不敢多想。他忍不住想要关注史蒂夫，他知道自己对待史蒂夫的态度与他对待其他任何人都不尽相同。可当他对史蒂夫的关注越多时，他越不敢继续往下想。  
  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯，是那么的完美。  
  
他不可能是托尼·斯塔克的灵魂伴侣，他值得更好的。  
  
但是托尼听见了来自自己灵魂深处的回音。那个声音无比明确地告诉他——  
  
就是你。  
  
托尼·斯塔克想知道，史蒂夫·罗杰斯的左手手腕上刻着哪个单词。他希望它不是死亡。他害怕涵概了托尼·斯塔克一生的那个宝贵单词，会引起史蒂夫的厌恶。他害怕自己担负不起。  
  
所以他从未将这件事说给史蒂夫听，他甚至从未与史蒂夫谈论过与灵魂伴侣有关的话题。他只是静默地站在世界的尽头痴痴等候着史蒂夫的光临。  
  
*  
  
“你又在出神，史蒂夫。”巴基捅了身侧全无反应之人一肘子，将他拉回了现实中。“从西伯利亚回来后，你总是在出神，你到底在想什么，史蒂夫？”  
  
史蒂夫抿了抿唇，不知道该如何回答这个简单的问题。巴基是他的灵魂伴侣，现在他们终于在一起了，字面意义上的在一起，他理应满脑子都是和巴基有关的事情，但是事实告诉他并非如此。他不知道自己是否应该向他的伴侣坦白，有关他思想上的背叛，他不知道巴基会不会原谅他，但无论如何，史蒂夫·罗杰斯从来都是个诚实的人。  
  
巴基在听完史蒂夫的解释后，保持了很长时间的沉默。  
  
“你爱他。”巴基最后说道，“甚至超越了灵魂伴侣之间的羁绊，你就是爱他。我真替你感到高兴，傻大个。”  
  
说这话时，除了发自内心的欣慰，巴基·巴恩斯的情绪并没有任何多余的波动。对此，史蒂夫不知道该保持着怎样一种心情。  
  
事实上，除了继续出神，史蒂夫不知道自己还能做些什么。  
  
*  
  
从沉睡中踟蹰着醒来时，他的世界发生了翻天覆地的变化。  
  
他还记得，打败红骷髅之后，他肩负着寻到巴基·巴恩斯的使命。但当弗瑞告诉他二战已成为七十年前的往事时，他在一阵摇摇欲坠中强作镇定，抬手去看左手手腕内侧的那个单词所在。  
  
死亡。它还好端端地存在其上。  
  
原来不是巴基。他心绪复杂地想到。甚至不是存在于他的过去中的任何一个人。除了佩姬，他们已全部谢世。  
  
他去看了他的前任女友。佩姬已白发苍苍，虚弱地躺在病床里，等候着死神的最后光临。他无力阻止这一切，这是自然的规律，没有人有力量阻止这一切。  
  
“你找到他了吗？”史蒂夫坐在病床边，轻声询问她。佩姬在回答之前率先叹了一口气，“你还在意着你的单词，史蒂夫。”她有些无奈，又有些宠溺地责怪道。  
  
“它在我一次的死亡后变得毫无意义。”史蒂夫举起左手，第二次将那个单词展示给佩姬看，“一切突然又得重新开始了。在这个时代，我不认识任何人，和他们也没有任何交集。这使死亡二字忽然不再那么沉重，它总是能轻易奴役我的情感，你明白的，但现在不会了，我可能注定无法找到我的灵魂伴侣。”  
  
佩姬轻轻笑了一声，想起要回答史蒂夫刚刚提出的问题，她说：“我找到他了，史蒂夫。我是在订婚的前一天晚上，才发现我手腕上刻下的名字正是他的中间名。这正是我想要的，史蒂夫，我们的感情不是通过两个单词在维系，它们只是被这两个单词加深了印象。我爱他，灵魂伴侣会使这种爱看上去更加美好，但即使没有这个单词，也不会有任何东西可以改变我对他的爱。我是幸运的，我的单词如此简单，如此便于确认。但有时我会羡慕你，史蒂夫，我也想拥有一个更加抽象的单词，我会想知道自己的一生可以用那几个字母通过何种排列概括，我会渴望那种与自己的伴侣心有灵犀的奇妙触感，而并非像现在这样，仅仅拥有一个父母赐予的名字。”  
  
史蒂夫将他的左手放到雪白的床单上，与佩姬苍老皱缩的五指交握。“我希望我也能遇见那样一个人，拥有一段与死亡无关的爱情。”  
  
“你会的，史蒂夫。”佩姬安慰他，“你值得所有。”  
  
“只要你能放下心中对这个单词的执念。”  
  
史蒂夫认真地凝视着她，没有给出回答。  
  
*  
  
“这个单词，史蒂夫，这是上帝对未来的慷慨指引，不要害怕它。”  
  
母亲将七岁的瘦弱的史蒂夫·罗杰斯抱进怀里，轻柔地抚摸着突然出现在少年左手手腕上的黑色单词，在他的耳边温柔地细语道。  
  
“我也会拥有一位灵魂伴侣吗？就像你和爸爸那样。”史蒂夫仰起小脸，看着晕黄灯光的辉映下，母亲那张娴静美丽的面庞。  
  
“每个人都会拥有他们的灵魂伴侣，史蒂夫。”母亲低下头，轻轻在他的额上留下了一个吻，“这是一份责任，一份需要我们用生命去履行的责任。只要你永不放弃希望，终有一天你会找到她的，找到那个与你的灵魂息息相关之人。你要保护好她，史蒂夫，在这份神圣且沉重的责任面前，你一定要学会坚强。”  
  
“它们烙印在你的灵魂里，不要放弃希望，史蒂夫，不要让你的灵魂伴侣在世界尽头痴痴地等候着你的光临。”  
  
*  
  
巴基还活着。  
  
史蒂夫伤痕累累地躺在病床上，脑海中回旋着母亲生前对他说过的最后一段话。  
  
就像一段传奇，他的巴基还活着。无论巴基现在变成了什么样子，那都不重要，只要他还活着，只要这一切在死亡面前不会显得太晚。  
  
他应该谨遵母亲的教诲，永远不放弃希望。  
  
“我不明白他为什么到最后还要救你一命。”山姆在他耳边唠叨道。  
  
史蒂夫明白，史蒂夫都明白。因为他和巴基是灵魂伴侣，他们的羁绊早在两人出生之时就镌刻进了彼此的灵魂之中。  
  
*  
  
托尼·斯塔克将史蒂夫·罗杰斯压在身下，他掌心的斥力炮闪烁着微光，正对准着史蒂夫那张被他亲手揍花的脸。  
  
巴基·巴恩斯躺在另一边，没有发出任何动静。  
  
时机恰到好处。  
  
他知道无论如何，他不会发出这致命一击。但他确实被怒火烧坏了脑袋，他的目光胶着过史蒂夫脸上的每一道伤口，想象着自己应该在事后做出怎样的致歉。他确实无法控制自己，哪怕史蒂夫于他意义非凡，但他还是无法控制自己通过这种暴力的举措来发泄心头堆积的怨气。  
  
他的史蒂夫欺骗了他，隐瞒了他。他看着史蒂夫氤氲着水汽的蓝色眼睛，他不知道史蒂夫是否能透过彼此之间亲密的触碰，感受到他内心翻滚纠缠的孤独无助与绝望痛苦。他竭力睁大眼眶，他害怕会有什么东西从中流露出来。  
  
有那么一刻，他希望史蒂夫会流泪。就在此时此刻，在他面前，只要那滴眼泪划落史蒂夫的眼眶，他会立马缴械投降。  
  
他只想要史蒂夫的一个证明，证明在史蒂夫的心中，托尼·斯塔克比巴基·巴恩斯重要。证明这场战斗为史蒂夫带来的痛苦并不比为托尼带来的少。  
  
他的怒火，已不仅仅是为父母之死而燃烧。  
  
“那个理由不足以使我停手。”他咄咄逼人地对史蒂夫说。他要听史蒂夫说出那个答案，那个他期待了太久太久的答案，他要听史蒂夫用美国队长充满磁性的声音在他耳边极尽温柔地说出声来。  
  
斥力炮的微光越来越亮，倒映在史蒂夫润湿的湛蓝眼睛中。  
  
他说：“你不能伤害他。”  
  
托尼·斯塔克屏息凝神，他要听的是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的后一句解释，寄托了他毕生情感的一句解释。  
  
史蒂夫忽然举起了他的左手，史蒂夫脱掉了左手的手套，卷起袖子，狠狠地擦拭了自己的手腕几下。托尼目不转睛地注视着他的动作，托尼感到自己的心脏快要跳出他逼仄的胸腔。  
  
史蒂夫将他的左手手腕举到了托尼·斯塔克的眼前。  
  
那个黑色的，充满不祥气息的，意为死亡的单词，终于出现在了托尼·斯塔克的视线之下。  
  
“你不能伤害他，他是我的灵魂伴侣。”史蒂夫坦白道。  
  
托尼·斯塔克的斥力炮熄灭了，他无力地垂下手臂，哽咽到不知如何回答。  
  
“我曾经也是。”  
  
如果非要他有所回应的话，这三个单词再确切不过。  
  
只是他到底放弃了无谓的挣扎。他没有等来他所期望的结局，如果他足够聪明的话，他早该发现端倪，他不应该直到现在还心存侥幸。那个黑色的单词，早在一切的最开始，就向他昭示了他的等候终将无果。  
  
两秒后，在托尼·斯塔克短暂失神的两秒之后，局势开始向着这场战斗的真实结局逆转。  
  
*  
  
“史蒂夫，我想我并不是你的灵魂伴侣。”  
  
进行冷冻之前的最后准备工作时，巴基·巴恩斯抽空对总是精神恍惚的史蒂夫·罗杰斯说。“我对你没有任何特殊的感觉，虽然我承认，我们俩的单词和对方都挺配的，但是灵魂伴侣这种东西，你知道的，并不是单纯地仅由一个单词来决定。”  
  
史蒂夫不解地皱起双眉。  
  
“你不必硬将你的单词往任何人身上靠近，史蒂夫。”巴基无奈地继续说道，“你会找到你的灵魂伴侣，你会对他或者她产生情感，你会想要拥有一个与他或者她一起构筑的未来。在此之后，你会猛然发现，他或者她就是你的单词的主人。而不是在这一切发生之前，主观地为它择主。”  
  
“我知道的，我当然知道。”最后，史蒂夫在所有人的追问声中选择了举手投降，“我一直都知道，但是我没有那个时间和机会。我的单词，它与任何人都不同，我不能允许自己与灵魂伴侣错过，因为这种错过可能会沦为一生的遗憾。在我们之间的情感建立起来之前，我必须先一步地找到他，必须在死亡的镰刀划落之前。然后我就找到了你，巴基。我庆幸自己的选择不会来得太晚。”  
  
“如果你的选择是错误的呢，史蒂夫？也许我并不是唯一一个曾亲身体会过死亡的人。”巴基躺进冷冻舱里，直视着史蒂夫企图逃避的湛蓝眼睛。“我必须要告诉你，我对你没有感觉，我们绝不会是彼此的灵魂伴侣。而且，蜕变这个单词并不仅仅适用于你一个人身上。”  
  
史蒂夫苦笑一声。“难道你还能找到更好的单词来形容现在的我吗？”  
  
“你的内心明明已经有了答案。”巴基回答。  
  
*  
  
在毫无牵挂的现代生活中，史蒂夫的思绪几乎被巴基·巴恩斯一人独占，在发现巴基·巴恩斯同他一般奇迹般地侥幸生还后。  
  
他贪婪地回忆着所有与巴基·巴恩斯有关的经历，他渴望从这些回忆中寻得慰藉。在此之外，他利用一切时间寻找着巴基·巴恩斯的踪迹，他必须为巴基的遭遇负责，他的母亲告诉过他，这是一份神圣且沉重的职责。  
  
说到几乎，指的大约是不与复仇者们一起行动的间隙。  
  
第一次认识托尼·斯塔克时，史蒂夫想，这可真是糟糕。他还没有找到那个符合他期望的灵魂伴侣人选，但是先自己一步地发现了最不能成为他灵魂伴侣的那个人。他并不是一个脾气暴躁的人，但他就是控制不住的要与托尼·斯塔克为了一些鸡毛蒜皮之事争吵。他排斥自己与托尼独处的时光，但当这种时光无法避免地到来时，他又会后知后觉地发现，和托尼独处并没有想象中那么糟糕。他排斥和托尼这种人作伴，但当他不得不与托尼作伴时，感觉却有一种微妙的满足。  
  
他们之间的默契，史蒂夫不得不承认，超过了他生命中的任何一人，甚至超过了巴基。  
  
当托尼·斯塔克在他的身边像只管不住嘴的小鸟般唧唧喳喳吵吵闹闹时，史蒂夫·罗杰斯没有多余的心思去想他的巴基。  
  
他害怕回忆过去，所以他开始花去越来越多的时间与复仇者，与托尼·斯塔克待在一起。他知道自己的行为是一种对现实的逃避，是一种对灵魂的出卖，但他甘之如饴。  
  
他无法控制自己，关于想和托尼腻在一起的念头，它们超过了束缚于灵魂之上的所有羁绊。  
  
*  
  
“我想到了。”  
  
冷冻舱的舱门即将闭合时，躺入其中的巴基突然开口对史蒂夫说。  
  
“那个比蜕变更能概括你一生的单词。还记得美国队长诞生于哪个计划么，史蒂夫？它名为重生，这个单词更加适合你。”  
  
巴基·巴恩斯在透明的舱门后朝史蒂夫·罗杰斯露出了一个微笑。一个跨越了整整七十年岁月的，饱含祝福的微笑。  
  
*  
  
那一回，大约是在某次复仇者们的庆功宴狂欢过后，众人都败倒在酒精面前，只剩下拥有四倍抵抗力的史蒂夫一人保持清醒。  
  
他首先想到要将神志不清的托尼·斯塔克弄回房间，这会避免接下来很多不必要的麻烦发生。他将浑身无力的托尼抱了起来，这个科学家歪倒在他的怀里，嘴中含含糊糊地念叨着什么东西，史蒂夫俯下脑袋去听，却在自己的皮肤接触到托尼·斯塔克灼烫的鼻息后倏尔停下了动作。  
  
他小心翼翼地将托尼·斯塔克放到了床铺上，并耐心性子询问他是否需要一杯水醒醒酒，虽然史蒂夫并不确定一杯水能有多少醒酒的功效。托尼·斯塔克没有回答他，他醉眼迷蒙地看向史蒂夫，这目光使史蒂夫一时无法从昏暗的房间内抽身。他忽然开口对史蒂夫说：“我并不像故事书里描写的那样喜欢我的灵魂伴侣，这要怎么办呢，队长？”  
  
他只是喝醉了。这是史蒂夫在闻言之后的第一个反应。醉后的胡话，有谁能当真呢？但史蒂夫还是忍不住，用一种他从来没有体会过的，酸涩的语气对烂醉之人说：“我很高兴，至少你找到了她。”  
  
“你找到了你的灵魂伴侣吗，队长？你是否偶尔也会有这种，不太符合常理的感觉？”  
  
“是的，我找到了。偶尔中的偶尔，我也会发现自己对他的情感过于冷淡。”  
  
托尼·斯塔克抱着被子小声地嗤笑起来，他在笑声的间隙里说：“我一直认为我的灵魂伴侣就是我自己，队长，没有人比我更适合我的单词。”  
  
史蒂夫跟着他笑起来。“有时候，我也会觉得没有人比我更适合我的单词。”  
  
笑完之后，史蒂夫知道，托尼会在清醒之时将这段没头没脑的对话完全忘记。  
  
*  
  
“死亡也许不是你们的结局，史蒂夫，也许死亡是你们全新人生的开始。”母亲对他说，“我想你的未来也许充满坎坷，但一定不要胆怯，史蒂夫，无论你的力量有多弱小，在命运面前它都能创造出无限可能。所以竭你所能去找到你的灵魂伴侣吧，史蒂夫，赶在死亡面前。你的伴侣的一生一定也充满了坎坷，那被死亡涵括的可怜的人啊。我相信你，我的孩子，你一定能用你的力量为她弥补命运施予的所有残酷，为她驱散命运投下的所有灰霾。你与所有人都全然不同，史蒂夫，这个单词，它包含了更多更为深刻的意义，总有一天你能全部明白。”  
  
*  
  
是重生。  
  
他知道这个单词被刻在谁的左手手腕上。他想起来了，旺达告诉过他这个单词的主人是谁。  
  
冷冻舱的舱门在巴基的微笑中闭合完全了。史蒂夫收回自己的视线，眺望向窗外瓦坎达安宁静谧的地平线。  
  
他的心中早已有了答案，他该领悟的，打从开始。他明明早就发现在他的设想中存在了太多的漏洞，他早该察觉出自己的行为里隐含的种种错误。  
  
原来他是个和佩姬一样幸运的人。  
  
他会忠诚履行母亲的教诲。在如此多的误解面前，这份领悟显得更为珍惜。他开始感到庆幸，他庆幸自己心中对托尼·斯塔克的情感，它们并没有在灵魂伴侣这种深刻的羁绊面前屈服，它们顽强坚韧，比史蒂夫拥有过的任何一种情感都要更加的坚定不移。  
  
他低下头，想再仔细观察一遍那个黑色的单词。他低下头，发现那个黑色的单词，从他左手手腕的内侧，正在逐渐地淡去。  
  
他惶恐地回头张望了一眼冷冻着巴基·巴恩斯的舱体。  
  
他用力揉搓着自己的左手手腕，直到皮肤微微发红。  
  
但那个单词彻底消失了，就像死亡本身一样，在消失之后什么也不会留下。  
  
上帝早已在生命之始，将未来会发生的一切慷慨摊开在他的面前。现在又用结局向他确认，死亡这个单词的真切所指。  
  
大概他的灵魂害怕他还不明白。只有他的灵魂知道他一直在真相面前心存侥幸。在这一点上，他与他的灵魂伴侣如出一辙。  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  



End file.
